


Bloodied Stars

by SamJoinedtheReconCorps



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Feels, Fighting, M/M, Memories, Patroclus' last battle, Reunion, dying, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJoinedtheReconCorps/pseuds/SamJoinedtheReconCorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus' final thoughts as he's leaving the battlefield and the memories he brands to himself so that he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit I was reading the Iliad and this happened I'm so sorry please forgive me.

                _“Come back to me, whole and safe, Patroclus.”_

                The words rang on in Patroclus’ head, taunting him, hurting him, _reminding_ him of the promise he’d made Achilles – promising he’d come home to him.

                Apollo’s blow had not only knocked Patroclus aside – it had sent the words tumbling in his mind, momentarily distracting him in the midst of battle. His helmet had fallen off his head, tumbling among the struggling warriors and his breastplate and shield soon followed suit; his spear had shattered in his grip, leaving him vulnerable and defenseless, at the mercy of the Trojans. Patroclus remembered Achilles’ words, urging him to come back to the ships after having renewed the Achaean’s resolve, but it was too late for that as the fight continued to thunder around him.

                Then he felt it. The burn and tear as a spear point broke skin and embedded itself between his shoulder blades. Patroclus stumbled forward, pushed by the momentum of the spear, and immediately felt a similar sensation as it was pulled out of his body, leaving the open wound bleeding freely. _It’s not fatal,_ Patroclus thought through his pain, quickly looking around in search of Automedon and Achilles’ horses to take him back to the ships. Damn the courage that spurred him further into the fighting than was necessary!

                Patroclus attempted to move from his position on the battlefield and towards the Achaean soldiers where he knew he would be helped back to the ships, but winced in pain, feeling that any movement would stretch the open wound at his back. He then spotted Automedon, spearing Trojans left and right, and tried to get his attention. Opening his mouth to call out to his comrade, he was cut short when he heard a deafening battle cry that rattled his bones with Death’s breath.

                Hector.

                His mind had only seconds to recognize Priam’s son before Hector drove his spear through his stomach and time seemed to draw to a standstill. Patroclus vaguely registered the scorching pain in his abdomen, and only realized he’d been thrust to the ground after he saw Hector standing over him, hand holding the spear that was lodged deep within him. He could hear Hector’s voice, triumphant as he began to taunt him in his last few moments, but he couldn’t make out his words. Patroclus was too busy branding fading memories to his heart to focus on the harsh words flung to him by the Trojan prince.

                _A small blonde boy running beside him in the meadows, laughing with glee when Patroclus agreed to be his friend and beaming with pride when he introduced himself as Achilles._

_The same blonde boy slowly turning into a man, losing some of his childish tenderness and becoming all sharp edges and quick reflexes, yet keeping that sweet light in his brilliant grey eyes._

_Getting pulled along on wild adventures by his best friend, and being told that best friends were_ supposed _to do dangerous, ridiculous things. Together._

_Having that dumb, loveable blonde give him “fool-proof” tips and tricks to “woo the Achaean ladies,” not noticing that Patroclus would give anything to have tips and tricks on how to woo said blonde._

_Achilles’ laughing so hard he was doubled over, grinning at an endearing Patroclus as he spluttered in the lake where Achilles had thrown him in his attempts at “teaching” Patroclus how to swim._

_Sitting beneath the stars one night with Achilles after a long day of training in silence, just enjoying the other’s company._

_Having Achilles tell him that the stars were one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen._

_Seeing Achilles lean in close, and take Patroclus’ hands in his own, whispering that the stars that adorned Patroclus’ body were the most beautiful things that he’d ever be blessed to see._

_Not seeing as Achilles closed the space between them, but_ feeling _Achilles – the taste of his lips, the light moans and quick caresses, the heavy hands that pulled at clothing because it had been too long, too long, too long that they’d both waited to act on their feelings._

                And now here Patroclus was, nailed to the ground with a spear in his belly, his freckles – _Achilles’ stars_ – splattered in blood and gore that was no longer only the enemy’s but his own as well. Here he was, his lifeblood spilling onto the ground beneath him, soaking into the ground, leaving him lightheaded, lighthearted, and making the light leave his warm brown eyes.

                With the last vestiges of his strength, Patroclus made sure to get Hector’s attention and lifted his head, gasping out, “You’ve won now, Hector, but only with the help of the gods.” He coughed up blood, feeling it beginning to coat the back of his throat, but he was determined to finish what he’d started. “You couldn’t have done it yourself, even if you’d tried.” Patroclus smiled then, a knowing smile, a warm smile, a smile that he only ever wore for Achilles. “But d-don’t worry, Hector, we’ll see each other again soon. Achilles, brave hero that he is, will make certain of that.”

                Patroclus’ head landed with a dull thud on the ground, the light finally leaving his brown eyes, but the soft smile still lingering on his lips.

                _I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise._

Somehow, in the next life, Achilles and Patroclus would find each other again. Maybe, in the next life, Achilles and Patroclus wouldn’t have to bloody their hands and fight wars for greedy kings.  Definitely, in the next life, Achilles and Patroclus would hope that they’d finally arrived in the timeline where they could be happy. Patroclus was sure of it.

_Achilles, my sweet, please be safe. We both waited so long in life to be together, but as long as you’re safe, I’ll wait an eternity for our reunion._

_Always remember, I love you._

* * *

 

                _And I love you, too._

                In a bittersweet twist of fate, Patroclus didn’t have to wait long to reunite with his lover in the Isles of the Blest.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I ship them? Idk. Does it hurt? Hell yeah. Are they cute as fuck tho? Hell yeah.
> 
> Sorry it was so short and that it probably isn't all that good, but thanks for reading!


End file.
